1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dishwashing machine having a deflection plate which is linearly reciprocated in a washing tub and converts the direction of washing water, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwashing machine is a home appliance provided with a main body in which a washing tub is provided, a basket for receiving dishes therein, a sump for collecting and storing washing water, a washing pump for pumping washing water, a spray unit for spraying washing water, and a connecting flow channel connecting the washing pump to the spray unit, and sprays high-pressure washing water to dishes to wash dishes.
Here, the spray unit may have a variety of structures. For example, the spray unit may be provided to be rotated in a washing tub or to be linearly reciprocated in the washing tub.
In addition, the spray unit itself is secured to one point of the washing tub to spray washing water approximately in the horizontal direction, and a deflection plate deflecting washing water sprayed from the spray unit to dishes may be linearly reciprocated.